Rock U!
by SheNdy
Summary: "The Rock Riot" es el grupo de rock alternativo que tienen Naruto, Sasuke y sus amigos. El grupo sufre un giro al encontrar a su nueva guitarrista, Haruno Sakura, una joven orgullosa, rebelde y sexy que los volverá locos. Amor, humor y mucho rock. [SS, NH, otras] *AVISO: Lenguaje obsceno y algunas escenas subidas de tono.
1. El principio

HOLA A TODOS! He vuelto :)

**Aclaración: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto pero el fic es mío :3

**Parejas: **Aún no tengo muy claro las parejas pero por excelencia habrá SasuSaku y NaruHina de fijo.

Narración normal.

_Lugares / Nombres de grupos / Otras cpalabras_

**_Letras de canciones_**

**Palabras importantes**

Epero que disfruten del fic, dejen sus reviews

* * *

_**Rock U!**_ Capítulo 1: "El principio"

.

.

.

El ritmo de la música se oía por toda la sala. Acompañando la música, una voz masculina y grave cantaba con fuerza. A los pocos segundos, la voz dejaba de cantar y la música suavemente se paraba. Los miembros del grupo se miraron unos a otros, dejando los instrumentos en el suelo.

- Ha sido un buen ensayo, – admitió el cantante – el último ensayo de The Rock Riot.

- Vamos Naruto, ¿te vas a poner sentimental?

- ¿Y cómo no estarlo? – replicó Naruto. -Ha sido el último ensayo como grupo. Dentro de unas horas Gaara nos abandona y ya no habrá más The Rock Riot.

- Eh, eso sí que no – habló Gaara con la voz seria al igual que su ceño. – Que yo me vaya a Suna no significa que el grupo se tenga que terminar. Podéis seguir adelante, tan solo tenéis que buscar un guitarrista nuevo.

- Vamos Gaara, sabes que no va a ser lo mismo – sostuvo un chico con el pelo recogido en una coleta. – El grupo se formó hace seis meses y somos algo conocidos gracias a ti, tú hiciste toda la publicidad.

- Entonces, cuando seáis famosos dedicadme un disco – expresó Gaara intentando hacer reír a los chicos, pero ninguno sonreía. –Joder chicos, sabías desde hace tiempo que este día llegaría. Tengo que marchar a Suna a acabar mis estudios, allí vive toda mi familia y siempre se ha hecho así – explicó mirando a cada miembro del grupo. – Debéis continuar con el grupo, tenéis que haceros famosos para que cuando yo esté en Suna pueda decir: "Eh, en ese grupo estuve yo" - los chicos mostraron una sonrisa ante ese comentario. – Os prometo venir a veros pronto pero sólo si vosotros seguís con el grupo adelante, ¿qué me decís?

Gaara extendió su brazo en el centro mirando retadoramente al resto de integrantes. Poco a poco, cada uno fue poniendo su mano encima de la de Gaara y mostrando una sonrisa retadora.

- De acuerdo, acepto tu trato, ¡dattebayo! – sonrió Naruto. – La próxima vez que nos veamos, el grupo habrá mejorado muchísimo.

Cinco manos, cinco chicos, una promesa.

*././.*

The Rock Riot estaban en el aeropuerto de Konoha despidiéndose de su ex miembro, Gaara no Sabaku. Una voz habló haciendo que todos los presentes se centraran en ella.

*_El próximo vuelo con destino a Suna saldrá en 10 minutos por la puerta 7-A.*_

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de que vaya yendo a embarcar – habló Gaara.

Miró a su grupo, a su antiguo grupo. Se acercó y dio un abrazo a cada uno. Naruto lo miró con ojos llorosos mientras le entregaba un regalo. Gaara lo miró dudoso pero lo cogió para luego abrirlo y quedarse sorprendido: era un marco con una foto de ellos cinco.

- Es la foto que nos hicimos en nuestra primera actuación, ¿recuerdas? – habló Naruto. – Hemos hecho otra copia para ponerla en el local, así siempre te recordaremos. Buen viaje, Gaara.

- Gracias chicos, es genial – admitió. Oyeron otro aviso sobre el vuelo. – Me voy ya – cogió su guitarra y su maleta, el resto de sus cosas ya se las habían llevado sus padres hacía una semana. Empezó a caminar y se giró tras unos pasos. - ¡Adiós The Rock Riot! Espero que cuando vuelva no seáis unos fracasados.

- Tranquilo Gaara, haremos de este grupo el mejor de toda Konoha.

- Eso me gustaría verlo – gritó Gaara a Naruto.

Y desapareció por la puerta, levantando el puño en señal de despedida. Los cuatro chicos repitieron el mismo gesto.

Esto no era el fin, era sólo el _principio_.

*././.*

_Instituto Konoha, una semana después._

Caminaba con paso firme, ignorando las miradas que la gente que estaba fuera del instituto le ofrecía. Y ella sabía perfectamente porque la miraban pero no le importaba lo que pensaran, tan solo escuchaba su música. También intentaba ignorar los comentarios obscenos que iban sobre ella.

Entró en el instituto, y aquello no fue a mejor. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella y los comentarios y silbidos aumentaron con cada paso. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si es que iba bastante provocativa. Vestía un pantalón negro corto a juego con sus converse, unas medias de rejilla, una camiseta roja de tirantes, y encima de esta, una camisa de cuadros blanca y negra. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y corto, por debajo de los hombros; los ojos maquillados de negro y las uñas rojas.

Llegó a la taquilla que la había asignado y metió sus pertenencias dentro. Sintió como todos la miraban, era lo normal siendo la chica **nueva**. De repente sintió como cerraban su taquilla de golpe, miró hacía derecha con una mirada vaga y se encontró con una chica rubia.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó haciendo que la chica asintiera. - ¡Oh, dios! ¡Qué cambiada estás! ¿Cómo te ha ido todo? – empezó a preguntar la joven, mientras la daba un abrazo. - ¡Soy Ino! ¿Me recuerdas?

- ¿Ino-cerda? – interrogó abriendo los ojos. - ¡Vaya! Sí que has cambiado.

- Igual que tú – sonrió. - Cuando tu madre me dijo que me encontraría contigo en tu taquilla no pensé que hubieras cambiado tanto. Llevábamos años sin vernos.

- Desde que cada una decidió ir a diferentes institutos – dijo Sakura recogiendo su cosas y observando a la que había sido su mejor amiga en la infancia.

Sonrió, Ino y ella no se parecían en nada. Ino era rubia, con los ojos de un azul tan claro que se confundirían con el propio cielo, era guapa y seguramente atraía a todo el mundo con su caminar. Sakura, por el contrario, tenía los ojos jades intensos, el pelo de un extraño color rosa natural y no era ni la mitad de guapa que Ino, o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

- Bueno, seré tu guía en el instituto. Lo primero de todo, bienvenida – habló Ino caminando por el pasillo. – Lo segundo, ignora todos los comentarios de esta gente y, sobre todo, de las animadoras, son idiotas.

- ¿Mandan en el instituto?

- Demasiado.

Entraron en una clase, la clase de último curso. Dentro, no había casi alumnos pero los pocos que había se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a la chica pelirrosa. Ino se acercó a una mesa donde estaba una chica. Tenía el pelo azulado largo y los ojos de un color perla, parecía una muñeca con aquellas facciones tan blancas.

- Bueno, Hinata Hyuga te presento a la que fue mi mejor amiga durante muchos años, Sakura Haruno – presentó la rubia. – Sakura, esta es Hinata, la chica más dulce y tímida que puedas encontrar.

- Encantada Sakura-chan, espero que tengas una buena estancia en el instituto – habló con voz dulce la chica.

- Un placer Hinata.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa que estaba detrás de Hinata, junto con Ino a su izquierda. Llegó un chico de aspecto salvaje y se sentó al lado de Hinata, no sin antes devorar con la mirada la joven Haruno. Se presentó como Kiba Inuzuka.

Entró en clase el que iba a ser el tutor del curso y el profesor de Historia, Kakashi Hatake.

- Soy Kakashi Hatake, y seré vuestro tutor durante este curso, además de vuestro profesor de Historia – se presentó. Sakura miró al tipo extraño que llevaba una máscara en la cara. – Por lo que veo tenemos una nueva cara – habló mirando a Sakura. Ésta se sintió observada, pues todo el mundo se había girado a mirarla. – Preséntate, ¿de dónde vienes?

Sakura rodó los ojos y se puso en pie. Sintió como todo el mundo la miraba y hacían algún que otro comentario, incluso uno silbó.

- Soy Sakura Haruno y tengo 17 años – se presentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Vengo del Konoha College, en el sureste de Konoha.

- Bien, gracias por presentarte, siéntate – dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa. – Bueno, es hora de empezar este año así que os diré vuestro horario con los profesores correspondientes a cada asignatura.

Sakura miró con cara de aburrimiento a su nuevo tutor a la vez que soltaba un suspiro. Observó a Ino, la cual estaba atenta a la clase copiando el horario que Kakashi iba diciendo. Sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda, giró la cabeza hacia su derecha encontrándose con un chico gordito, pero no era él quien la miraba. Giró un poco más el cuello para visualizar a la persona que estaba dos asientos más atrás del gordito, en la última fila, y abrió un poco los ojos por lo que encontró. Se trataba de un chico, si es que eso se podía llamar así, de aspecto extremadamente sexy que estaba mirándola a ella. Tenía el pelo negro azulado, con un extraño peinado, un pendiente negro en su oreja izquierda, los ojos negros como pozos, los labios rectos y deseables, y la piel cual mármol. Era un puro dios griego, el mismísimo Apolo reencarnado en un hombre. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, ajustada a su **perfecto **cuerpo, y un vaquero de color oscuro.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al verlo de arriba abajo, era jodidamente sexy. Sus ojos chocaron por un instante, soltando chispas de química, hasta que él apartó la mirada con una sonrisa de lado, mirando al frente. La chica volvió a la realidad al sentir un codazo de su compañera.

- Copia el horario, te va a hacer falta.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Sakura siguió a Ino hasta la zona del césped para tomar su descanso. Por el camino, se fijó en que todo el mundo la miraba y a Ino también. Llegaron hasta un árbol donde esperaba la chica adorable, Hinata, acompañada de otra chica de ojos marrones y pelo castaño recogido con dos moños.

- Hola chicas – saludó Ino sentándose en el suelo. – Sakura ella es Tenten, va a nuestra clase.

- Un placer Tenten – saludó Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia.

- Un gusto conocer a la que es el centro de atención de todas las miradas – habló mostrando una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te gusta el instituto?

- Me siento prácticamente observada. Sí, no está mal – sus ojos vagaron por la estancia del césped, centrando su atención a una mesa que estaba a unos metros de ellas. Ahí estaba el chico de ojos profundos acompañado de otros tres chicos los cuales miraban en su dirección. - ¿Quiénes son?

Las chicas siguieron su mirada y luego volvieron al frente mirando un poco más serio.

- Ah, ellos son "The Rock Riot" – habló con voz suave. – Son de los más populares porque tienen un grupo de música – explicó a la vez que jugaba con la hierba del suelo.

- Y son unos orgullosos y putos egocéntricos – añadió Ino cruzándose de brazos.

- Ino… - suspiró la castaña. – Lo cierto es que antes eran cinco, el guitarrista se marchó hace poco a vivir a Suna y ahora andan buscando a uno.

- ¿Solista o rítmico? – preguntó Sakura sorprendiendo a las chicas.

- Rítmico – respondió Tenten mirando la mirada sospechosa de Sakura. – Las audiciones son a la hora de comer en el gimnasio, si te interesan. Porque te interesan, ¿me equivoco?

Las otras dos miraron fijamente a Sakura esperando la respuesta a la pregunta de Tenten. Sakura mostró una sonrisa de lado a la vez que levantaba su ceja izquierda.

- Sakura, ¿eres guitarrista? – preguntó Ino sorprendida viendo como ésta asentía. – Vaya, quien lo iba a decir.

- ¿Harás la prueba Sakura-chan?

- Oh vamos Hinata, claro que la va a hacer – afirmó la rubia. – Así podrá cerrar la boca un poco a esos egocéntricos. Sí, no me mires así, me da igual que uno de ellos sea tu primo y que otro sea quien te gu…

- ¡Ino-chan!

- ¿Qué se supone que os pasa con ellos? – interrogó la pelirrosa.

- Digamos que se les subió mucho la fama a la cabeza y ya no son los mismos.

Sakura soltó un suspiro intuyendo por donde iban las palabras de Tenten. Miró al grupo de chicos y luego a las chicas mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Está bien, haré la prueba - las chicas sonrieron a la vez que Ino la daba un abrazo. – Pero necesitaré una guitarra, la mía no está aquí.

- Yo puedo conseguirte una de la sala de música, Sakura-chan – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, me harías un gran favor.

Sakura sonrió a las chicas. Ellas empezaron a hablar de cosas mientras la pelirrosa volvía su mirada a los chicos. ¿Orgullosos y egocéntricos? Ja, no la conocían a ella, pero eso iba a cambiar.

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy rápido para Sakura. Durante esas dos horas se pasó pensando en que canción podía utilizar para hacer la prueba. Ino la estaba ayudando diciéndola una lista de canciones pero ninguna era de su estilo. Mientras, sentía la mirada del chico desconocido de la camiseta negra clavada en su espalda.

Cuando llego la hora de la comida, Sakura se reunió con las chicas en su taquilla. Allí Hinata la esperaba con una guitarra eléctrica de color negro.

- Espero que te sirva – expresó entregándosela. – Buena suerte Sakura-chan.

Ella asintió mientras se daba la vuelta con Ino.

- Eh, Sakura – llamó Tenten. – Espero que algún día nos cuentes tu historia sobre la música. Sospecho que es interesante.

- Lo es, luego os veo – se despidió levantando una mano.

Sakura caminó al lado de Ino, quien la guiaba hasta el gimnasio. Por el camino apareció el grupo de animadoras capitaneadas por una pelirroja de lentes. Sakura la miró un momento con indiferencia, al contrario que ella que la miró con superioridad. Las animadores torcieron a su izquierda, justo por donde iban a ir las chicas.

Por suerte, entraron en una puerta que ponía _Vestuarios_y dejaron atrás a Ino y a Sakura. Éstas avanzaron un poco más hasta una puerta en la que Ino se paró, justo detrás de un chico con una guitarra.

- _¡Siguiente! _– se oyó detrás de la puerta y el chico entró.

- Oye, se que estás ocultando muchas historias y que una de ellas tiene que ver con la música. No te obligo a contarlas todas de golpe, tan solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas desahogarte, aquí estoy para todo.

- Gracias Ino – agradeció.

Ambas oyeron la música del chico y la verdad es que lo hacía muy bien. Cuando la música paró, oyeron otra vez la voz de antes pidiendo a otra persona. Sakura puso una mano en la puerta con indecisión, miró a Ino.

- ¿Entras conmigo?

- Claro, me gustaría ver como los haces callar la boca – habló con una sonrisa de confianza, todo lo que Sakura necesitaba.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa de lado mientras abría la puerta junto con Ino. Las pocas personas que había ahí se quedaron mirando con asombro mientras murmuraban entre ellas. Sakura mostró una sonrisa de seguridad mientras andaba firmemente hasta adelante, donde había una mesa en la que estaban sentadas cuatro personas, cuatro chicos. Eran los miembros del grupo: un chico rubio que le resultaba familiar, otro con el pelo largo y ojos perla, un chico con el pelo recogido en una coleta y el chico extremadamente sexy de la camiseta negra.

- Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – habló el chico de ojos perla. - ¿Vienes a unirte al grupo, Ino?

- Que te jodan Hyuga – respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que la gente que había en las gradas soltara una risa y que el susodicho soltara un gruñido.

- No admitimos chicas en el grupo – gruñó Neji mirándola mal.

- Para tu desgracia, no es ella la que quiere unirse, si no yo – interrumpió Sakura poniéndose una mano en la cintura. – Y con respecto a tu norma, yo no he visto ningún cartel donde ponga que una chica no pueda entrar.

- ¿Tú quieres entrar? – Neji soltó una medio carcajada. – No me hagas reír niña.

- Neji… - suspiró el rubio mirando mal a su compañero. – Por favor, haz la prueba.

Sakura mostró una sonrisa de lado mientras se colocaba la guitarra y hacía caso omiso de las palabras de ojos perla. Ino miró a su amiga mientras sonreía y se apartaba a un lado. Sus ojos miraron con decisión y fuerza hacia adelante.

- Te haré llorar, pues.

Sus dedos se empezaron a deslizar por las cuerdas de la guitarra. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por la música que ella misma producía. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba moviendo los dedos tan sólo se dejó llevar, como siempre hacía cuando tocaba la guitarra. Lo cierto es que la música reflejaba perfectamente el alma de la persona. Por eso empezó a tocar la guitarra, porque quería expresar sin palabras como se sentía. Hizo las últimas notas y abrió los ojos. Miró a cada uno de los presentes: Ino estaba con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa; el del pelo de la coleta tenía una sonrisa de interés; el rubio tenía los ojos abiertos; Neji tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos del asombro; y el chico sexy tenía una cara neutral pero en su mirada se veía sorpresa.

Al instante toda le gente empezó a aplaudir a excepción de Neji y el chico sexy.

- ¡Increíble dattebayo! – exclamó el chico rubio poniéndose en pie. - ¿Dónde has aprendido a tocar así? – el chico se acercó a Sakura extendiendo su mano. – Perdona que no me haya presentado, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el vocalista del grupo. Sakura, ¿verdad? – ella asintió. – Tocas de una manera que hacía tiempo que no veía, es alucinante. Además has hecho cerrar la boca a Neji, lo que suma puntos – añadió con una media sonrisa viendo la cara de enfado del susodicho.

- Gracias.

- Puedes ir a sentarte ahí con el resto y en un rato os avisaremos con el resultado – dijo el chico de la coleta con voz de cansancio.

Ino se acercó a su amiga rodeándola los hombros para darla un apretón mientras la felicitaba por su gran interpretación. Se sentaron en la primera fila de las gradas junto a dos chicos. Sakura se dio cuenta de que era la única mujer que estaba ahí presente. Observó al grupo que hablaba indecisos, miró los marcados movimientos de Naruto al gesticular y también se fijó en la seria expresión de Neji. Lo cierto es que ese Naruto le sonaba demasiado pero no sabía de qué. Quizá de algún bar.

Al cabo de unos minutos de nervios, los chicos se acercaron hasta quedar a unos pasos de donde estaba Sakura. Los ojos del rubio se fijaron en un punto fijo del folio y empezó hablar.

- Lo primero de todo es agradeceros a todos por venir y por hacer la prueba – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, algo seria. – Pero por desgracia no os podemos elegir a todos. Eso sí, podemos guardar vuestros números por si hay una emergencia y nos quedamos sin guitarrista – explicó. Sintió un codazo por parte Shikamaru. – Yendo al grano, ya hemos decidido a la persona que tocara con nosotros – soltó un suspiro y sus ojos azules se fijaron en una persona. – Haruno Sakura. Enhorabuena, ya eres parte del grupo – felicito con una sonrisa.

Sakura parpadeó varios segundos hasta que reaccionó por el grito de Ino. Se puso en pie para estrechar la mano con el que ahora era su compañero mientras sentía como la gente iba abandonando el gimnasio no sin antes darla una mirada tanto de reprocho como de asombro.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno ahora que eres del grupo, será mejor que conozcas al resto de miembros – dijo Naruto. – Él es Shikamaru Nara, bajista y filósofo en su tiempo libre, también es el vago del grupo – presentó señalando al chico de la coleta quien le dio un apretón en la mano acompañado de una media sonrisa. – Bueno, a él ya lo conoces – habló señalando a Neji. – Neji Hyuga, el batería – este tan solo la miro con una mirada de desprecio pero estrechó su mano con la de ella. – Y él es el teme, Sasuke Uchiha, el guitarrista solista, con lo que seréis compañeros.

Sakura miró al chico sexy ya no desconocido.

- Hmp – expresó mirándola seriamente.

- Es algo frío, no se lo tengas en cuenta – susurró en su oído el rubio.

- Un placer – dijo irónicamente la chica mirando al Uchiha, sorprendiendo a todos por su tono de voz. – Borde – bufó. – Hasta mañana.

Se dio la vuelta siendo acompañada por Ino la cual aún estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¡Sakura! – llamó el rubio sin que esta se dé la vuelta. - ¡Mañana te traeré las letras de las canciones y los acordes para que puedas empezar! – ella hizo una gesto de despedida con la mano.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron observando por donde se había ido la nueva integrante del grupo. Naruto puso una sonrisa sabiendo que había acertado con la chica.

- Jo-der – articuló Shikamaru.

- Es toda una fiera, ¿eh? – medio rió Naruto. – Mirad con qué cara ha dejado al teme – soltó una carcajada haciendo que el resto soltara una risilla y recibiera un golpe por parte de Sasuke. - ¡Joder! Tampoco es para que me des tan fuerte, teme.

- Tsk, cállate dobe.

Los miembros empezaron a recoger las mesas ante los comentarios de felicidad de Naruto sobre la increíble actuación de la chica. Sasuke, miró a la puerta una última vez y mostró una media sonrisa. Iba a ser un año interesante, **muy** interesante.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews para dudas, preguntas, opiniones y críticas.

Espero que os guste y no dejen de leerme.

Muy pronto la continuación, :) Un beso, **SheNdy**.


	2. Segundo día

Hola aquí está la continuación del cap.

A partir del siguiente capítulo empezarán a revelarse más secretos, espero que les guste :)

_[Quien canta/canción]_

* * *

___**Rock U!**_ Capítulo 2: "Segundo día"

.

.

Abrió los ojos al oír la alarma sonar en su mesilla. Apagó el despertador soltando un suspiro y se tapó con la almohada su cabeza. Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó tras oír los gritos de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Segundo día – habló acercándose al armario.

Cuando se hubo vestido y arreglado, salió en dirección a la cocina, donde su madre la esperaba con el desayuno. Su madre se llama Mebuki, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos verdes, de un verde más oscuro que el de Sakura. Mebuki será una mujer seria pero que se preocupaba mucho por su hija.

- Buenos días mamá.

- Buenos días Sakura – saludó su madre con pequeña sonrisa – Te he preparado el desayuno – dijo mientras cogía su taza de café.

- Gracias – agradeció observando cómo su madre terminaba de desayunar. - ¿Te marchas ya?

- Sí, entro a trabajar en media hora – contestó recogiendo sus cosas. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a clase? – Sakura negó con la cabeza. - Por cierto, – habló – por la tarde vendrán los de la mudanza a traer las últimas cajas – explicó. – Estate en casa a eso de las seis y media para recogerlas. Yo no llegaré hasta las ocho.

- Vale mamá – vio como su madre cogía la chaqueta.

– Ten un buen día – la dio un beso en la cabeza. – Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Sakura oyó como se cerraba la puerta de su nuevo apartamento, soltó un suspiro observando su nueva casa. Se había mudado con su madre hace apenas ocho días. ¿La razón? Su madre había sido trasladada al centro de Konoha como encargada de una tienda de ropa llamada _Aoi _y ahora se dedicaba a la organización de la ropa hacia el resto de tiendas de la misma marca. Por ello, Sakura y su madre tuvieron que ir a vivir al centro.

La joven pelirrosa se levantó tras mirar el reloj de la cocina, cogió su mochila y sus llaves y salió por la puerta en dirección al instituto. El instituto estaba a unos quince minutos de su casa. Iba metida en su pensamientos que ni si quiera oyó como una voz la llamaba hasta que notó una mano en su hombro. Se giró sobresaltada para luego relajarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Por fin me haces caso, te llevo llamando desde hace un rato, frontuda. ¿Tú sabes lo que he tenido que correr?

- Perdona Ino, estaba pensando – miró a su amiga. – No recordaba que vivías por aquí.

- Vivo encima de la floristería de mis padres – explicó. – Por cierto, hablé con mi madre sobre tu audición y dijo que un día quería verte actuar. Además, os invita a tu madre y a ti a tomar el té cuando tu madre pueda.

- Se lo comentaré a mi madre – dijo con una sonrisa. – Con esto del nuevo trabajo no sé exactamente cuando tiene descansos, pero seguro que encontramos un hueco para ver a tu familia.

- Genial – sonrió Ino.

Entraron en el instituto ante las miradas y comentarios de todos los alumnos. Sakura miró interrogante a Ino y está se encogió de hombros diciendo "Quizá sea por ser del grupo". Cuando habían dejado las cosas en sus respectivas taquillas, se fueron a su clase, donde esperaban Hinata y Tenten con una sonrisa.

- ¡Enhorabuena Sakura! – felicitó Tenten. – Ya nos dijo Ino que conseguiste entrar en el grupo y cerrando la boca a esos orgullosos.

- Sí, mi primo llegó a casa hecho una fiera – añadió con aquella voz dulce Hinata. – Decía que era una vergüenza tener una mujer en el grupo.

- Gracias chicas – dijo Sakura sentándose en su sitio.

Mientras las chicas hablaban, ella observó la clase buscando a sus nuevos compañeros. Se fijó que al lado suyo, en la mesa del chico gordito que Ino había identificado como Chouji, se sentaba de compañero Shikamaru, el bajista. Éste la miró con cara de aburrimiento mientras la saludaba con la cabeza, Sakura le devolvió el gesto. Al Hyuga lo visualizó una fila detrás de Shikamaru, sentado junto a un chico de cejas encrespadas que la miraba con cara de enamorado. Sakura se extrañó, pero cambió su cara a enfado cuando vio como Neji la miraba con asco y resentimiento. Sakura bufó y decidió seguir buscando al resto de compañeros. A Naruto lo encontró justo al lado del "Señor Antipático" como había decidido llamarlo, justo detrás del cejas encrespadas. Sakura miró al antipático, quién la miraba fijamente y de manera seria. Ella levantó una ceja aguantando su mirada hasta que él la apartó al recibir un codazo por parte de Naruto. Sakura mostró una media sonrisa, estaba listo si creía que ella iba a apartar la mirada, si de algo se caracterizaba era de tener el orgullo más alto que un rascacielos.

La clase comenzó cuando Iruka, el profesor de Lengua y Literatura Universal hizo su entrada. Se presentó y Sakura empezó a poner su cara de aburrimiento, no es que no la gustara la asignatura, a contrario, pero hoy no tenía ganas de hacer caso.

Cuando esa clase terminó se dio cuenta de que tenía Biología y, gracias al cielo, Ino era su compañera fiel. Tenían las mismas asignaturas a excepción el idioma opcional, que Ino tenía Francés y ella Alemán, porque ya sabía Francés. La clase de Biología, la daba un chico extraño llamado Kabuto, que a Sakura le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Terminadas las primeras clases, llegó la hora del descanso. Sakura se acercó a su taquilla a dejar las coas mientras las chicas hacían lo mismo. Sintió una presencia a su lado, se giró lentamente para encontrarse el chico rubio guapo de su grupo mostrando una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! – saludó enérgicamente. – Te he traído las letras y acordes de nuestras canciones para que las puedas ensayar.

- Muchas gracias, Naruto – dijo con una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que este chico le resultaba familiar y más oyendo ese sufijo en su nombre salir de su boca. – Empezaré hoy a estudiarlas.

- Genial, hoy tendremos ensayo en nuestro local – explicó dándole una llave. – Aquí tienes una copia de la llave. Al final de las clases te llevaré a él – Sakura asintió. - Por cierto, ensayamos todos los martes y jueves por la tarde, y los sábados por la mañana. A veces, si es de urgencia y nos saltamos algún día, ensayamos los domingos por la mañana.

- Me parece perfecto – dijo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ensayáis?

- De dos horas y media a tres, a veces un poco más. ¿Te parece bien? – ella asintió. –Vale ya está todo, ¡hasta luego Sakura-chan!

De pronto, un recuerdo la vino a la cabeza cuando vio darse la vuelta al chico, abrió los ojos y lo llamó.

- Oye Naruto – dijo haciendo que él se diera la vuelta, - ¿tú has vivido en la Plaza del Kyubi?

Él se mostró dudoso pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sigo viviendo ahí, ¿por qué? – preguntó. Sakura mostró una sonrisa y entonces, él recordó todo. Esa sonrisa, ese pelo, sus ojos, su risa, era Sakura, **su **Sakura. – ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eres tú! – y se lanzó a abrazarla ante las miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Hacía años que no te veía!

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Joder, si era Naruto, su mejor amigo de la infancia, su vecino, su **hermano**. Cuando Sakura era pequeña, vivía en esa plaza, justo encima del piso de Naruto. Recordaba cómo sus madres hablaban en el parque mientras ellos jugaban en el pequeño parque.

- ¿Qué tal están tus padres? – preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa. - ¿Sigue Kushina obligándote a beber el zumo?

- Están muy bien, y sí, sigue obligándome a tomar el maldito y asqueroso zumo de melocotón – confesó con cara de asco. Ella soltó una risita. - ¿Y los tuyos?

- Oh, ellos – puso una sonrisa forzada, - siguen bien.

Naruto no pasó desapercibido ese detalle pero lo dejo estar y decidió cambiar de tema, acompañando de Sakura al exterior.

Sakura llegó a donde estaban las chicas, quiénes la miraban con una cara de sorpresa. Se sentó saludándolas y empezó a comer su manzana verde.

- Ah, no – habló Ino reaccionando. - ¿No me digas que eres amiga del rubio chillón de Naruto?

- Lo cierto es que sí, resulta que era mi vecino de cuando éramos pequeños, antes de mudarme el sureste y es un gran amigo de la infancia – explicó con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, dentro de lo malo, Naruto es de los más simpáticos, por no decir el único – suspiró Ino.

- ¿Y qué quería Naruto? – preguntó Tenten dejando a Ino con sus pensamientos de voz alta.

- Me dio las partituras de las canciones y las letras.

Tenten asintió seriamente para luego mostrar una sonrisa y empezar a contar una anécdota divertida, bueno, para ellas porque Sakura no sabía de quién hablaba exactamente. Sus ojos empezaron a leer las hojas que Naruto la había dado. Habría como ocho canciones. Era algo duro pero seguro que podría con ello. Además, dos de ellas eran _covers_ que ya conocía.

Sintió una mirada en su espalda pero ni si quiera se molestó en girarse, sabría que al hacerlo se encontraría con aquellos pozos negros.

- ¡Eh Sakura! – llamó Tenten. – No me había fijado en que tienes un piercing en la nariz – dijo señalando el pequeño agujero en el orificio derecho. Los piercings visibles en la cara estaban prohibidos en el instituto, así que Sakura, muy a su pesar, tenía que quitárselo en el establecimiento. - ¿Tienes más?

- Sí, tengo estos en las orejas – indicó mostrando su oreja. Tenía dos agujeros de más en cada oreja y en la izquierda tenía uno arriba del todo, - y el del ombligo. ¿Vosotras no tenéis?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, Tenten la mostró un agujero de más en cada oreja, e Ino enseñó su oreja izquierda con dos agujeros de más y la derecha sólo con uno de más.

- Me voy a hacer el del ombligo un día de estos, pero sólo si ellas también se lo hacen – propuso Ino con una sonrisa mirando a las chicas.

- Por mí perfecto – puntualizó Tenten.

- Lo siento Ino-chan, ya sabes que mi padre no le gustan esas cosas. No me dejaría el del ombligo ni aunque cumpla 25 años.

- Vamos Hinata, por favor – pidió la rubia con ojitos de cachorro. - ¡No lo vería!

Hinata soltó un suspiro al ver las caras de sus amigas.

- Me lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada – dijo con voz suave.

- ¡Genial! – gritaron las dos chicas chocando su mano, Sakura mostró una sonrisa.

*././.*

_Insituto Konoha, última hora de clases._

Era ya la última dichosa hora de clase y tocaba, para desgracia de la Haruno, gimnasia. Nunca la había gustado gimnasia como asignatura, sinceramente no la veía ni como asignatura. ¿Para qué cojones quieren puntuar si uno sabe correr o no? Bueno, de todos modos, Sakura no veía mal el hacer deporte de vez en cuando. Es más, ella practicaba baloncesto alguna vez y también hacía natación, llegándose a apuntar al equipo de natación del colegio. Pero lo que odiaba, era que la obligaran a correr, eso sí que no la gustaba.

Sakura estaba en el vestuario cambiándose de ropa junto a las chicas. El uniforme deportivo femenino del instituto constaba de un pantalón corto negro con unas rayas blancas laterales, una camiseta de manga corta blanca con unas líneas en los costados negras y en las mangas y el símbolo del instituto en el lado izquierdo, a la altura del corazón. También llevaban unas medias por debajo de las rodillas con dos líneas negras en el comienzo de la media. Sakura se miró en el espejo y decidió quitarse el piercing del ombligo durante esa hora porque recordaba que la última vez se lo había clavado en su antiguo instituto.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Ino. Ella asintió y salió de la sala, hacia el gimnasio.

Allí su clase esperaba. El traje deportivo de los chicos era igual a excepción de no tener medias y tener calcetines blancos y bajos, y de que el pantalón era por la altura de la rodilla. Sakura bufó, al ver como los chicos soltaban silbidos.

- Basta jóvenes – habló el profesor que extrañamente de parecía al cejas encrespadas de su compañero. – Me llamo Gai, pero me llamaréis Gai-sensei y seré vuestro profesor de Gimnasia y de algún deporte particular – se presentó. – Y haré, que en este año, la llama de vuestra juventud no se pierda – finalizó con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar derecho.

Sakura mostró cara de espanto y de asombro, ¿de verdad semejante personaje iba a ser su profesor? La clase se giró al oír unas efusivas palmadas de parte del chico de las cejas pobladas.

- ¡Bravo Gai-sensei! – exclamó con una sonrisa medio llorando.

- Gracias Rock Lee – dijo con otra sonrisa y de igual manera que el alumno. Sakura soltó un bufido mientras se colocaba su pelo en una coleta o en un intento de ella. – Bien, comenzaremos la clase dando diez vueltas al gimnasio, ¡ánimo!

Sakura miró con horror al profesor, ¿¡había dicho diez vueltas!? Jodido enfermo. Sintió una palmadita en su hombro y miró a Ino con ojos llorosos.

- Acostúmbrate, esto es solo el principio.

La chica intentó sonreír pero veía que tenía que guardar hasta esas energías para lo que se avecinaba.

Sakura acaba de salir del vestuario tras una agradable ducha que había conseguido eliminar parte de su dolor de aquella **dura** y **horrible **clase. Se despidió de las chicas y salió con Ino para irse a casa.

Sakura salió fuera del instituto y se despidió de Ino al ver como Naruto la esperaba con dos cascos de moto. Le saludó con una sonrisa, acomodándose la mochila a su espalda, y caminaron al aparcamiento.

- ¿Vamos en moto?

- No, vamos en **la** moto – especificó señalando una moto que estaba delante de ellos.

Sakura abrió los ojos, era una Kawasaki Ninja de 600cc de color naranja. La Haruno entendía de coches y motos, y amaba esa moto.

- Guau – exclamó con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de lado. – Me encanta.

- Es preciosa, es mi niña – explicó tocando con sus dedos la mato. Se sentó y se puso el casco. – Sube Sakura-chan.

Ella sonrió, poniéndose el casco y montando en la moto de su antiguo vecino, el cuál arrancó.

Al cabo de diez minutos, llegaron a una zona de locales, a unos diez minutos en coche del instituto. Naruto aparcó la moto y se bajó junto con la chica. La explicó cuál era la puerta de su local y cómo llegar hasta esta zona.

Ya dentro del local, se encontraron con los tres integrantes faltantes del grupo que miraron a la chica cada uno de diferente manera.

- Bueno chicos, he traído a nuestra nueva guitarrista para que nos vea ensayar un par de canciones. Así que, Sakura – dijo llamándola, - siéntate en el sofá y disfruta, aunque toque yo la guitarra.

Sakura obedeció y vio desde el sofá como cada uno se posicionaba en un sitio. Al parecer, el Uzumaki sabía tocar la guitarra pero no hasta el punto de Sakura. Naruto se presentó lo que ocasionó un sonrisilla a la joven.

_[Pain – The Rock Riot (Three Days Grace)]_

_**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, I can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**__**You're sick of feeling numb**__**  
**__**You're not the only one**__**  
**__**I'll take you by the hand**__**  
**__**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**__**  
**__**This life is filled with hurt**__**  
**__**When happiness doesn't work**__**  
**__**Trust me and take my hand**__**  
**__**When the lights go out you will understand**__**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, I can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**__**  
**__**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, I can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**__**Anger and agony**__**  
**__**Are better than misery**__**  
**__**Trust me I've got a plan**__**  
**__**When the lights go off you will understand**__**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, I can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**__**  
**__**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, I can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**__**  
**__**Rather feel pain**__**I know (I know I know I know I know)**__**  
**__**That you're wounded**__**  
**__**You know (You know you know you know you know)**__**  
**__**That I'm here to save you**__**  
**__**You know (You know you know you know you know)**__**  
**__**I'm always here for you**__**  
**__**I know (I know I know I know I know)**__**  
**__**That you'll thank me later**__**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**__**  
**__**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, I can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**__**  
**__**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, I can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**__**  
**__**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**__**  
**__**Rather feel pain**_

Sakura aplaudió aún sorprendida por lo buenos que eran. Había observado a cada uno de ellos mientras actuaban la canción: Neji tocaba genial la batería a pesar de que era eso, Neji; Shikamaru conectaba muy bien con el bajo y era más activo que en la vida real; Naruto tenía una voz jodidamente increíble; y Sasuke, dios, no tenía palabras para describir lo que ese hombre la había hecho sentir con esa guitarra y sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó Naruto. - ¿Te gusta la canción? La compuso el teme en una noche.

- Sí, me ha encantado. Sois muy buenos – admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que podrías tocar la guitarra ahora?

- Si me das cinco minutos, creo que sí – dijo leyendo los acordes.

- Toma, te dejaré mi guitarra – le dio Naruto con una sonrisa. – Nosotros mientras descansaremos en el sofá.

Sakura asintió mientras se colocaba la guitarra naranja de su amigo. Se percató de que sus _nuevos _compañeros estaban sentados en el otro sofá a excepción de Shikamaru que estaba en el de ella. Hablaban de próximos conciertos y canciones.

Tras algo más de cinco minutos, Sakura miró a sus compañeros y asintió, dando a entender que ya podía tocar. Naruto la sonrió para que continuara. Sakura miró las notas, contó hasta tres y empezó a desplazar sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra. Los chicos la miraban embobados, era increíble que en tan solo cinco minutos hubiera captado el ritmo de la canción y la mayoría de los acordes. El más sorprendido era Sasuke, quién cada vez veía a esa _fiera_ de color rosa como algo **interesante**.

La chica terminó, mirando a los hombres con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo de orgullo en los ojos.

- Increíble, ¿cómo-cómo haces para quedarte con tantas notas? – interrogó Naruto perplejo.

- Son años de práctica.

- ¿Llevas muchos años con la guitarra?

- Con nueve años empecé con la guitarra española y a los trece con la eléctrica – explicó a sus compañeros.

- ¿Has estado en un grupo antes? – preguntó Shikamaru.

Sakura abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una melodía de móvil. Ella miró su bolsillo, cogió el teléfono y descolgó.

- Mamá, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó. – No, no estoy en casa. En la biblioteca, ¿dónde voy a estar? – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que Naruto y Nara sonrieran. – Vale, iré ahora para ya - hizo una pausa. – Hasta la noche – y colgó. Miró a los chicos, recogiendo sus cosas. – Oye, lo siento pero los de la mudanza vienen antes y tengo que coger las cajas.

- No pasa nada Sakura-chan, te llevaré a tu casa y de paso de ayudo – se ofreció el rubio recogiendo sus cosas.

- Gracias Naruto – abrió la puerta y observó a los chicos por última vez. – Hasta mañana, ha sido un placer – dijo con una media sonrisa saliendo.

Naruto cogió su casco y su mochila, iba a salir por la puerta pero se giró para ver a los zopencos de sus compañeros que todavía miraban la puerta.

- Eh, nenazas – llamó el rubio. – Ya sé que Sakura-chan está buenísima pero no pongáis esa cara de lelos, la vais a asustar – bromeó medio riendo. - ¡Hasta el teme tiene cara de lerdo!

- Tsk, que más quisieras que tuviera tu cara de gilipollas – contestó con voz seria.

- Es sólo una chica, Uzumaki, no es para tanto – añadió el Hyuga apartando la mirada.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – finalizó con una media sonrisa saliendo por la puerta.

Sakura estaba sentada en la moto, esperando a su amigo, el cual apareció por la puerta ya con el casco puesto. Se montó y marcharon a casa de la Haruno, la cual le había indicado donde era minutos antes de arrancar.

Cuando llegaron, se acaba de estacionar el camión de la mudanza. Sakura bajó rápidamente y se acercó al señor a firmar los papeles. La cosa fue rápida, pues solo había unas cinco cajas y entre Naruto y ella pudieron subirlas fácilmente en el ascensor hasta el piso tercero. Naruto entró en el piso mirando atentamente todo: había un salón a la izquierda y un pequeño comedor a la izquierda abierto a una cocina de estilo americana, de frente a él, un pasillo con una puerta al fondo, y dos a ambos lados de la pared. Intuyó que serían dos habitaciones y un baño. La casa no era del todo pequeña y era muy acogedora, perfecta para Sakura y su madre.

La Haruno llevó a Naruto a su habitación para dejar dos de las cajas que habían subido. El joven se fijó en la decoración y en la habitación espaciosa. Dejó las cajas en el suelo como le había mandado la chica. Salió hacia la puerta de la entrada.

- Oye, ¿quieres que te venga a buscar a casa por las mañanas?

- No hace falta, voy caminando y no quiero molestarte.

- No es molestia – aseguró con una sonrisa. - ¡Vives a cinco minutos de mi casa! – Y era cierto. Naruto vivía una calle atrás de ella y a la derecha, justo al final estaba la plaza.

- Esta bien, mañana nos vemos – dijo con una sonrisa. – Gracias por todo Naruto.

- Hasta mañana Sakura-chan.

Naruto se marchó, dejando a Sakura con sus cajas y su mudanza. La Haruno se puso a sacar las cosas de las cajas de su habitación: había libros, muchos discos, fotos y demás objetos. Suspiró mirando una foto de su antiguo grupo, la colgó en el corcho y se quedó mirando la foto hasta que llegó su madre.

- ¡Estoy en casa Sakura!

Soltó otro suspiro y miró la foto antes de salir de su cuarto.

_Echaba_ de menos a esos chicos.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Amo esa canción es tan..asdfghjk :) Ya sé que está un poco mal el cap. pero prometo resolver dudas en el siguiente capítulo y desde otro punto de vista que no sea el de Sakura todo el rato.

Bueno, dejen sus reviews y no dejen de leerme.

Un beso, **SheNdy**


End file.
